Red Rosemary
by spiritgirl16
Summary: AU!The encounter with Tartaros ends very differently, and Natsumi is left with more questions than answers. Who is Jackal? Why does his presence invoke such a change in her?Fem!Natsu/Jackal/Fem!Zeref.
1. Prologue

**Red Rosemary**

 **Summary: AU! The encounter with Tartaros ends much more differently, and Natsumi is left with more questions then answers. Who is Jackal? Why did his presence invoke such a change in her?**

 **A/N: Can be considered a bit of a drabble sort of thing. Just a little something I felt like getting out of my system, let me know if you think I should expand on it or just leave as is?**

 **Warning(s):Fem!Natsu. Fem!Zeref. Possible OOCnes**

 **Pt. I**

Jackal stared down at the blonde celestial mage. She would never make it out alive. Even if he hadn't shown up, Torfuza had shown up, and while Lamy was on no real consequence the aforementioned was part of the nine demon gates, equal if not greater to his own strength. In a serious fight there was no telling who might win.

A quick glance before arriving informed Jackal of all that had transpired in his absence: Her nakama were out of the picture.

Be it permanent or not, no one was coming to this girl's aid ,he realized. It wasn't so much pitiable as it was laughable, after all that boasting that pink-haired idiot was taken down not by a member of the guild, but by a trap? _What an idiot!_

" _Jackal..._ " A cold voice whispered against his ear, brushing over the outer shell in a possessive fashion making him shiver. " _Why do you hesitate?_ "

He closed his eyes for a moment in what Lucy thought to be annoyance, but was really remembrance. A time before his current self, back when he had some small semblance of humanity left in him perhaps.

* * *

 _"E.n.d-sama..." He called out in a sudden rush of breath feeling a clawed-looking hand drift over lazily over his exposed torso, tracing along the lean muscles on it looking amused. Demonic looking eyes flicked up to his face, unwavering in their intention while her free hand lingered at his hip. "What are you-"_

 _"Jackal..." She cut off, smiling. He felt trapped beneath her, and yet she smiled, he had never seen her smile. "Why do you hesitate?" She tilted her head to the side seeming genuinely curious. His brow furrowed in confusion at what she was implying. "You know you want this."_

 _He blinked turning to face the wall and refusing to give a response. She frowned, eyes narrowing just a tiny bit in disappointment. His entire body shifted onto his side._

 _"I think...you should leave."_

 _E.N.D looked more than miffed at being given an order, much less to leave. She was the guildmaster!_

 _"Why?" She challenged instead refusing to be denied. "Because you know it's true?"_

 _Tension filled the air between them, and for what felt like the hundredth time that week Jackal heard the door to his chambers slam shut with a resounding thud! Returning to lay on his back he stared up at the ceiling looking more tired than any demon should be. His gaze slowly came to rest on the door, wishing more than anything it would swing back open and she would come marching in demanding he answer her like always._

 _She never did. If Jackal knew better, he would have never let her leave the way he did…_

* * *

 _The others will be coming soon._ He thought still pressing a foot down on Lucy's abdomen, glaring. The girl was more trouble than worth- ** _both of them were._**

' _No. Don't think like that!_ ' He thought knowing he didn't have much longer to argue with himself. ' _She doesn't even remember you!_ '

"That's right...E.n.d-sama has...forgotten me."

Lucy didn't think he realized he had spoken aloud, momentarily pushing her own pain and exhaustion aside fixing the one she previously thought to be a cruel man-what kind of person would destroy their own nakama after all?-with a puzzled stare. She couldn't quite remember where she heard that name before: who was E.N.D?

Lucy swore she was going crazy feeling the foot remove itself from where it had been pressed down on her stomach. Cold, tired, not to mention sad looking eyes looked away from her while yanking her up and onto her feet-one of which was too badly hurt to even stand on-before giving a 'tch' of annoyance and shoving her forward growling out a harsh "Go!" as her only cue on what had just transpired.

She blinked. Then blinked again.

"Wh-what?" She stammered, unsure. "B-but why are you-"

"I said go!" He snapped again, this time out of pure rage actually scaring her. Good. "Get out of here, now! Before the others show up, and I wind up killing you myself."

* * *

Mard Geer was not pleased.

Kyouka noticed this almost immediately, as if the heavy scowl marring his face was needed. The growing malevolent aura that radiated from his being was strong enough to make even her-an etherios being-shudder. She briefly wondered what could have transpired to put her master in such a foul mood?

"Jackal has betrayed us."

Her eyes widened.

* * *

"Jackal." Said male's eyes flicked up looking on with a mix of fear and resignation at the form of Mard Geer that towered over him, the darker haired individual felt his lips tug into a small smile of recognition. He willed the vines that held his former subordinate to loosen just a tiny bit, just enough to permit him to breathe again while lowering himself to eye level.

"Tell me, why have you betrayed us? Why have you betrayed E.N.D?"

He hesitated not particularly eager to further provoke E.N.D's stand-in guildmaster. Then again he was already, either way...he was doomed to meet his end.

A visage of pink hair and burning almond colored eyes came into his mind.

"That book you hold, it isn't E.N.D."

Mard's free hand seized his throat, gripping it tightly in a rare show of annoyance and festering rage. His eyes had turned cold and uncaring in the same second it took for him to start strangling Jackal.

"What did you just say to me, you lowly cur? How dare you." Jackal winced lowering his head when Mard Geer tugged him forward, grateful for the shadow that fell over his eyes to hide the odd sensation of what felt like water rising in them. "What do you know of our lord E.N.D? You were only ever her plaything, do you understand me?"

"She never _**loved**_ you."

For some reason the words hurt more than they should have. Jackal figured she was only ever teasing when she said such a thing to him. Demons-even ones as powerful as E.N.D-were not capable of love. Were they?

With a pain-filled gasp Jackal was released from Mard Geer's death grip. His head remained hanging forward in defeat.

He had accepted it. This was his end.

He would not get to see the familiar pink hair accompanied by cold eyes staring back at him.

He would not see when the blonde stellar mage inadvertently returned to make due on her promise to save her 'nakama' as they were called. Nor just how the hell she planned to do such a seemingly impossible feat.

Maybe that was fine too. Maybe things were better this way. Maybe-

 **"MARD GEEERR!"**

* * *

Alegria lay in ruins. The floating prison previously known as Tartaros headquarters was reduced to nothingness upon the return of Natsu-a pair of all too familiar horns jutting from her head accompanied by glowing red demonic eyes-she came marching in, a terrified blonde stellar mage accompanying her, watching in awe struck terror as she batted aside Demons left and right until she reached where Jackal was being held.

She had not fully awakened as E.N.D however, stating it was nothing more than a temporary effect from some of Alegria's magic seeping into her somehow. The transformation had faded soon after Jackal regained freedom.

Only then was Jackal and the remaining fairy tail members greeted by none other than the dark wizard herself: Zatana.

"I could seal you away again." She contemplated, head tilted to the side. Jackal blinked, his shoulders tensing with fear at the thought of being trapped again. Surrounded by nothingness. Alone. "Or perhaps I will let you roam a while longer..."

His heart-did he even have one?-fluttered at the small beacon of hope that presented itself.

"Tell me Jackal, how is it you were able to call forth E.N.D's transformation...with no outside assistance?" Zatana inquired curiously looking over the personalized, created demon. He blinked not comprehending the question and sparing a quick glance over his shoulder at Natsumi herself.

"I-I...didn't. Alegria-"

"Would not have been sufficient in invoking such a powerful chain reaction." Zatana cut in, eyes changing red and boring into him. "Answer me, Jackal."

"I-"

"Leave him alone." A new voice cut into the conversation drawing Zatanas cold eyes away from the now trembling demon and onto the familiar brown ones of the very pink-haired girl she was asking about: Natsumi dragneel, her dear little sister. The pinkettes eyes were rimmed red with tears shed for her beloved dragon father after he was stuck down from the sky by Acnologia, thus resulting in the beast's demise.

She wasn't about to let another thing precious get taken away from her-faded memories kept flickering through her head, always out of focus, the only clear thing being Jackals presence in them-he was somebody important to her. Whether it was during her time as E.N.D. or maybe at some point before that...she needed him by her side.

"Remember what I said Natsumi: Should you survive, I will have you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death." Her eyes once more flicked over to Jackal. "And I'll start with him if I must."

"Jackal has nothing to do with this."Natsu quipped, something twisted within her arguing otherwise.

The sinister smirk that marred Zatana's pale face sent a shiver rippling down Natsumi's spine.

"Oh but that's where you are wrong. Do you not recall what happened last time?"

Images came and went through Natsumi's head giving her a splitting headache while driving her to her knees, fingers entangling themselves into unruly pink locks of hair, she barely registered a pair of hands coming to rest beside her and Jackals voice against her ear

The last thing she saw before blacking out was a smirking Zatana, mouthing the words 'He's mine.' and an unconscious Jackal lying in her arms.

Crap.


	2. I

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**_

 _ **Ch.2**_

Even before she was free, before she sees him on the floating prison of Alegria, she swears she's seen him somewhere. Seen his figure in a distant dream, constantly shuffling around, surrounded only by people who either do not care or prefer not to be bothered by his presence. It's almost heartbreaking to watch really. The loneliness presented in those shimmering pools of liquid gold, has her wondering if they perhaps met before. Usually it would end there, Lucy or someone would kick her awake, yelling about how they are always trespassing in her home uninvited.

This time however, he turned, golden eyes unmistakenly fixated on her. His lips curl back into a sadistic sneer and he looks older than before, he seems to be saying something scathing to her. An insult?

She reaches out, trying to somehow latch onto him _pull him back!_ A voice inside demands angrily, unrelenting in it's pursuit to grab hold of him. He turns drifting away and she can feel something inside shatter: A dam wall breaking just as he was grabbed.

She watched, helpless, as he was dragged away before her very eyes. Made to kneel before a false king with dark hair and cruel eyes, a book held closely to his chest.

She wants to scream. She wants to yell and kill anyone foolish enough to touch him: _He's mine!_

The voice is getting stronger. It's own power is starting to smother her, suffocating her in it's dark, cold grasp and dragging her consciousness down into the abyss. For a moment there is only the dark. A few moments pass before she finds herself able to move again, only this time she realizes she is watching through another's eyes.

"N-Na...tsu...?"

'Natsu' turns, slowly locking eyes with the frozen celestial Spirit mage-what was her name again? Loony?Lacy?- _Lucy_. Her best friend. Her nakama.

" _ **Lucy Heartfilia.**_ " _Is that...my voice?_

 _"_ _ **Where. Is. Jackal?**_ _"_

No words could describe the look of horrified shock that came onto poor Lucy's face, nor those of the newly re-formed Oracion Seis members gathered around her. Then again they had come expecting a fight-seeing someone burst out of a statue in a newly demonized form wasn't something they thought possible, much less anyone would think to actually occur-instead they saw Natsu, free and enraged.

"N-Natsu, w-what...happened? Y-your whole body, it's-"

" _ **"Do not call me by that name, human!**_ " Lucy cowered instantly. _"_ _ **I am E.N.D. Leader of Tartaros, you would do well to remember it.**_ " E.N.D advised. No one dared talk back-their eyes still wide mostly from awe at the heavy amount of raw power emanating from Natsu's being-opting to tread carefully.

Out of the eight gathered mages, one eventually did muster the courage to speak.

Cobra.

"Oi, S-Salamander..."He tried to keep his voice from failing, especially when looking into those harsh eyes of hers. "If you're...really E.N.D. then, does that mean we have to fight you?"

.

.

.

.

" _ **Muhahahaha! You fight ME!?**_ " By this point fear was replaced by the sudden need to prove himself as Cobra dug his heels into the dirt beneath, grinding his teeth in frustration. Who did she think she was?

E.N.D. herself looked ready to entertain the idea too, her eyes getting that all too familiar gleam Natsu had whenever she challenged someone-namely Laxus or Erza- to a fight. It made Lucy feel a little more at ease. Giving Cobra the go ahead, Lucy felt herself move in between the two, her words striking a small but powerful cord inside E.N.D.

"There's no time! I thought you wanted to save Jackal?"

Lucy watched, timid with fear, slanted eyes narrowed further at her menacingly. A clawed hand flexed impatiently at E.N.D.'s side like it was just waiting for the chance to tear into someone-Lucy swallowed nervous, envisioning dismembered parts of her body strewn across the floor-E.N.D. did a quick sweep of the room and spat out, " _ **Idiots. Never send a human to do a demons job!**_ "

And with that she turned, stalking off to who knows where.

* * *

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"that's enough Yakdoriga."

Jackal grinded his teeth together, taking a moment, the cold stone floor felt oh so wonderful against his charred and bruised skin. He tried to stifle the small noises of pain-Kyouka's curse was a real bitch and a half to deal with sometimes, then again maybe this was payback for what he did to Lamy?-surrounded by his fellow guildmates. Each took turns torturing him.

A fitting punishment, Mard Geer had declared, all the while smiling. For what could cause more pain to a demon then another demon, let alone several?

Kyouka stepped forward, her hand reaching out and grabbing him by the hair on his head before he could hit the ground. She smiled sweetly resting her forehead against his, "Does it hurt Jackal?" He shivered glaring back at her, all the while his muscles trembling with rage. "No? Good. Because I want you to _feel_ every ounce of anger I have right now," A low chuckle slipped through her lips licking a trail of blood along the side of his face "And then I'll show you the true meaning of hell. My dear Jackal."

Above him Yakdoriga's tentacles tightened slowly pulling him up off the ground and onto his feet while they crackled menacingly. Some of the more merciful ones-Seilah and Silver mostly-turned their gaze elsewhere just as Jackal screamed once more. The sound reverberating off the walls of the audience chamber and no doubt reaching into the rooms down below.

* * *

"Are you sure this is-"

" _ **Stop Talking.**_ " E.N.D. ordered pleased to notice they were actually complying now. Her eyes focused ahead. " _ **We have company.**_ "

Lucy followed demon Natsu's gaze-she still wasn't completely convinced Natsu was gone-and stepped back seeing an all too familiar bag of bones staring back at them. It was Keith. The holes where his eyes should have been were fixed right on them, and it made Lucy feel like she was actually being stared at. Meanwhile form her spot in the group Sorano had began trembling, "I-is that...an actual skeleton?"

"It would appear so." Midnight commented.

"What're you clinging to me for!?" Cobra snapped, snatching his coat from her grasp.

Just as Sorano was about to yell back, a loud screech of pain came from the floor above them. The ones with more sensitive hearing-E.N.D, and Cobra-winced at the volume covering their ears. E.N.D however soon snarled recognizing the voice as Jackals whirling and fixing Keith with a glare so full of hate, it was a wonder he didn't spontaneously combust from the sight of it.

"Now this is most shocking, when I heard we had intruders again, I assumed it would be the mage Jackal allowed to escape-"Shame flitted across poor Lucy's face. "-perhaps a few stragglers she might have rallied-" Jellal and the Oracion Seis members glared right along with E.N.D. "But you."

"Master E.N.D. it has been a long time..." Wordlessly Keith dropped down onto one knee before the demonized Natsu. Lucy and the others tensed. "Forgive us for not recognizing you sooner."

" _ **Where is Jackal?**_ "

 _'As impatient as ever...'_ Lucy thought sweatdropping.

There was a pang of silence in the air as Keith stood at his full height.

"The traitor is being punished for his actions. I suspect he is almost at his limit-"

" _ **Take me to him. Now.**_ " E.N.D. commanded.

Lucy herself had witnessed fights between her nakama on a daily basis, most of which consisted of her own team members-Natsu, Gray, Erza-all maiming and smacking one another around like flies at times. Swords, ice, flames and everything else you could think of flying around the room creating a maelstrom of chaos which couldn't be put into words. Standing where she was now though, the same place she had been moments from losing everything, she realized the futility of it all. The power she was potentially facing now.

Because when Natsu-E.N.D. as she kept calling herself-released that first wave of magic.

Nothing was left standing afterwards. Not even Keith.

* * *

"She's strong."

Lucy whirled to face Jellal, he and the rest of Crime Sorciere standing a short distance away. His eyes were focused solely on Natsu who had reverted back into her old self, much to Lucy and everyone's relief-Jackal seemed oddly saddened by it though-still she had pretty much refused to leave said dog demons side for some ungodly reason. Could it be she had feelings for him after all?

"Yeah. I mean, to think that Natsu was E.N.D all this time-"

"That isn't what I meant." Jellal cut in. "E.N.D. wasn't the one who found Erza and Mira, E.N.D didn't stop Jackal when they fought, and it wasn't E.N.D who found us." He surmised drawing a confused look form the busty blonde. Her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Her strength of character, it makes the impossible possible. That's the real reason I think she was able to break out on her own, not because of E.N.D." Looking over his shoulder, Jellal and Lucy saw Erza now recovered from her injuries, standing beside a slightly flustered Midnight and Sorano, bringing theearlier into one of her bone-crushing hugs threatening him for being so careless.

' _It's part of what finally allowed Erza to move on as well...'_ Jellal thought, a small smile stretching across his face that was shared by Lucy.

Unknowingly, the moment of peace was to be short lived for the fairies.

* * *

Zatana was furious, not at Natsumi, not at Tartaros for losing the battle overall-no, rather she was mad at herself for overlooking such a huge miscalculation both on hers and Natsumi's behalf. Her red-rimmed eyes stared down at the listless form of Jackal in her arms: The trigger to Natusmi's anger.

Walking through the forest terrain Zatana ignored the way the trees would wither, and how the birds fell out of the sky up above when she did little more than breeze past them. It was her own curse at work after all. She walked until she came to a clearing with a large stone grave, and a stone dais before it. She gently lay Jackal's body on top of it, carefully brushing a few stray strands from the demons face.

' _He's mine._ '

Zatana couldn't quite explain what it was that possessed her to say such a thing to her younger sister. Jackal was a demon she herself did create, however it was all for her sisters benefit in the end.

 _'So then why?'_ her fingers ran against his face, softly brushing along his cheek. ' _This emptiness inside, have I become so desperate that I would resort to a demon of my own creation?'_

A small inner voice of hers piped up: _E.N.D. did._

E.N.D her greatest creation: Her dear little sister. Seeking acceptance from a fellow monster? Is it even possible?

She saw it though, clear as day, the glimmer of protectiveness that entered the pinkette's eyes when she spoke of sealing away Jackal. Still, even knowing this, Zatana couldn't quite shake the odd feeling there was another reason she had taken Jackal from her. But what?

"What are you doing to me?" She asked the unconscious demon, half expecting some kind of answer.

As if hearing her thoughts, Jackal began to stir, pools of liquid gold turning halfway visible caught off guard by the harsh glare of the sun. He groaned, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the bright rays.

"So you're awake." Zatana said, eyes flaring between their coal black and crimson red. "How are you feeling, Jackal?"

Said Demon jerked forward, eyes wide in recognition, no doubt the memories before he lost consciousness coming to the forefront of his mind giving out a sudden snarl as he shot back, scrambling off the stone dais she had set him on. She watched him wordlessly tilting her head to the side assessing him seeing the way he winced, taking in the multiples signs of bruising and cuts covering his skin.

"Where am I?" He demanded. "Where is Master E.N.D.?"

"If you mean Natsu," Zatana began calmly, his eyes flashed with pain "I would imagine she is back with her guild Fairy Tail. As to an exact location, I am unsure."

"And...the other members of Tartaros?" He asked, fearful for the answer.

A cold smirk broke out across her face. "You are the only one left." He froze, his body tensing. "Which brings me back to my question Jackal: How did you bring out E.N.D.?"

"I-I already told I didn't. Alegria-"

"Would not have been strong enough." Zatana supplied. "Think Jackal, you know the answer. What happened in Alegria?"

She really was curious. All previous attempts to draw Natsu's hidden persona have thus far failed, but when she came on the wreckage that was previously Tartaros's headquarters there were definite traces E.N.D. was present, only the book remained unopened. She wondered why?

"I...don't know."

Zatana's eyes stayed fixated on him. A few seconds longer of silence went by before she addressed him again, only this time her voice was softer with a hint of nostalgia to it he didn't think fit her all that well.

"Tell me Jackal, did you know I once had a sister...as well as a lover?"

Jackal blinked, surprised by the information. Why she decided to suddenly tell him, he had no idea, shaking his head in response to her question he figured he may as well go along with it. He had no death wish, and his circumstances weren't really favorable for him to try and escape with.

"Yes. She died when I was younger, so strange isn't it?" She said thoughtfully. "How fragile life can be, it's one of the reasons I became so fixated on the concept 400 years ago you see...life and death, two sides of the same coin, only back then magic wasn't always looked upon with such favor, you see."

Zatana's eyes drifted towards his hands."I was warned countless times not to pursue the topic naturally, looking back on it their fear was understandable...said I would bring the wrath of Ancesalem down on me. Said it would cost me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jackal snapped, impatient. If she was going to kill him, she may as well get it over with. "Why drag me all the way out here? Why didn't you...seal me with the others?" His voice cracked, forced to take a pause.

Red eyes met his golden ones. She lifted a hand pointing to the tombstone directly behind him.

Slowly he turned not understanding what exactly she meant by the gesture, staring up at confusion at the stone slab reading over the various words inscribed onto it. He growled frustrated, "I don't understand! If you've got something to say then just say it-"

Jackal's body tensed, feeling Zatana's hands grasp his forearms moving to rest her lips beside his ear whispering into it, "I already have. The answer is staring you right in the face." Jackal gave no immediate response drawing a strangled noise of exasperation from the dark mage who then whirled him around to face her, slamming his back into a withering tree while she glared.

"Look at me." Jackal shook his head, screwing his eyes shut. "Jackal."

 _"Jackal...look at me when I am talking to you."_

Looking back on it he blamed his stated of exhaustion for what happened next. His eyes flipping ope halfway, meeting Zatana's own relentless crimson ones. A breeze blew across the field making her raven colored hair dance in the wind a bit. Her scent was the same as E.N.D.'s.

 _"Jackal."_

 _He barely registered the familiar voice feeling Yakdoriga's hold on him loosen,a whimper of pain being heard before the beast let go completely allowing him to fall forward. He felt a foreign pair of arms wrap against him, keeping him upright while they cursed, spitting out a few choice words to vent their aggravation. He wanted to yell back at them to shut up. To say he was in no mood for their shit._

 _"Y-your body...i-it's returning to normal...!" He knew that voice. That blonde chick._

 _"Dammit...you would be unconscious the moment I get to talk to you." The first voice snarled, they sounded so close. "Whatever. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but...what Mard said," The persons hold on him tightened "It wasn't true. I-"_

 _"E.N.D." His eyes finally fluttered open, albeit weakly, seeing the dark eyes fixed on him. The familiar set of horns jutting out of her head, and the unmistakable unruly hair. "But how-"_

 _"Alegria." She cut off. "I think."_

 _Wordlessly, his eyes fell shut again settling for breathing in the her scent. Memorizing every detail. Before she disappeared and he was left on his own again._

Zatana placed her hand against the trunk of the tree, the other brushed against his cheek. "You hold her heart." She whispered, a grim look set on her face. "Which means if I want E.N.D. to come, all I have to do is break it." He swallowed suddenly feeling the air around him grow thin.

"Then why haven't you?" He asked aloud, voicing his own curiosity. She could have killed him at any time, so why wait?

"Well?"  
She glared. Lips parting slowly, and he braced himself for the killing blow he thought would surely follow.

"Because I don't _want_ E.N.D. I want _**You**_!"

His eyes flew open, unable to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth-a confession? Was she serious?-his mind trying to process what kind of trick she was playing. Was there even one? There had to be.

"Don't you remember? We used to play together, you and I." A look of hurt flashed across her face. "I couldn't save you back then, it's true. Natsumi's body was left intact, but yours-I did what I could-I learned life magic so I could transfer your soul. Preserve you somehow."

Jackal was horrified at where this was heading. The more she talked of a past he didn't remember, the more images-memories she described with such vulgar detail he cringed-were dragged to the forefront of his mind. He didn't remember any of this.

"Jack, don't you get it!?" Zatana said, frustrated. "This is _your_ grave!"

Whatever anger he had felt up until that point. Whatever sadness and despair. Any form of stability he had in him crumbled away with that single statement. Her hold on him refused to loosen anytime soon.

He had never expected to see the great dark wizard look so...broken.

It was in that moment Zatana realized: Jackal was not Jack.

Her suspicions were wrong. She may have used pieces of the boy's flesh in creating the personalized demon, but he would only ever be that: A demon. Unable to comprehend and feel the complex emotions humans normally would with ease such as love. It infuriated her to have come so far, held such high hopes, only to watch it all fall apart before her.

She couldn't help but feel enraged.

"Useless!" She snarled, blasting him aside ignoring the shrill cry of agony that left his lips. He shivered, the cold brush of death lingering on the spot where she hit him, laying in the grass shivering. He jerked at the sound of crunching dead leaves, backing up until his back hit the tombstone overhead. He was trapped. Whatever small semblance of mercy had lingered in Zatana's soul beforehand was wiped out.

"I won't kill you." Tendrils of death magic seeped out into the air, filling the sky. "Rather I'll keep you out a while longer, let you experience true pain even, and then in your final hour-"

 _("Go Anna-just go!")_

 _("No!-No! I won't leave you!")_

She gnashed her teeth together, clenching her hands into fists. Why did he have such an effect on her? The stabbing sensation that gripped her heart was worse than any punch. He looked at her-he looked lost and confused by the sudden change in events-he looked almost _human_. Almost.

"No." She said, finally calming the storm that was building inside of her. Her fists unclench, taking a few deep breaths of air. "No, I won't kill you."

She took a good long look at him, and reflected in those pools of gold she saw everything she had worked for up until now: She saw E.N.D. She saw herself, inflicted by the contradictory curse. All the sacrifices and pain-staking hours put into her creations. If the world would reject her so harshly, then so be it.

She would reject the world. Tear it down and build anew, just as it always had been whenever an era came to an end.

Jackal turns, his own curiosity getting the better of him, and he finds himself staring at the name inscribed on the piece of stone before him. He idly wonders if there was some kind of connection. He recalls his earliest memories being only of Zatana and E.N.D. waking up after first being created and knowing nothing.

"That's right. I never finished my story, did I?" Zatana commented, a distant look in her eyes, her cirmosn irises lingering on Jackal a while longer as she spoke.

"I guess Ancesalem got angry with me, you see..."

Jackal felt his hands begin to tremble weakly clutching at the grass around him, something foreign swelled inside of him making his knees go weak. Behind him Zatana's own eyes took on a look of understanding, with an almost sadistic gleam in them watching the demon before her come apart.

"The more I held life precious, however small the more living things around me would perish." Her eyes traveled up now looking at the tombstone. "Finally in order to control the power forced unto me, I began to stop thinking of life preciously."

Jackal looked like he was going to be sick. His hand came to cover his mouth, giving a small gagging motion.

"Jack-the only boy I loved at the time-was my saving grace. It was tragic really, what happened to him." Her tone reflected the sadness she felt. "He was no older than Natsumi was I suppose, it was from his flesh you were constructed you know-"

"You mean" His brows furrowed in comprehension "you created me from...a human?"

Zatana's eyes darkened menacingly. He stood backing away watching her step towards him, more dead leaves crunching under the weight of her boots. All around them the previously lush, beautiful greenery was gone and replaced by withered trees and barren dirt. A wasteland if nothing else.

"Created" Her hand rose caressing his cheek affectionately with a small smile on her face, "Is such an ugly word, don't you think? After all you originally had a body, as well as a name."

"You were human."

"And you were once mine, my dear Jack." Zatana whispered, a menacing undertone coming through reaching Jackal's ears and causing them to twitch nervously just before having his senses come to a grinding halt feeling something soft and warm on his lips. Zatana was kissing him!

The kiss itself felt odd, nevermind who it was with. Jackal never having been kissed before-demons possessed no real concept of love, right?-So then why did his chest tighten so? Was it fear? Maybe denial?

Without much thought he shoved her away, not having the actual strength left to make her stumble, but the small sudden distance was more than enough. Then slowly and without really knowing why, he crumbled down to the forest floor, emotions that were not his own stirred inside of him: What was happening to him?

"Stop..."He finally rasped, it was weak and defeated. "Please...just leave me be, Lady Zatana."

Zatana herself was elated, a true budding of hope blossoming in her chest. She lowered herself to eye level pressing him back into the tree, her breath brushing over his lips while the tree he was pressed up against had already began to decay, the life draining from it and flowing into her filling her with a renewed sense of longing: Longing for him.

"I've waited so long, god you have no idea." She whispered, her thumb tracing over his lips. Jackal's muscles were tense, his sharp canine-like teeth accidently nicking her thumb while he averted his eyes trying to pull away. He just wanted everything to go away right now.

He wanted...he wanted...

"E.N.D."He rasped weakly, feeling zatana's cold hardened gaze on him. "I want to see E.N.D."

"And you will, in due time," Zatana stated calmly resting a hand on his shoulder squeezing it in reassurance "But first I need you to accompany me to see someone. Understand?"

Jackal looked up. Swallowing the small amount of bile that had crept into his throat he pushed himself back onto his feet giving a small nod of resignation. If it meant seeing E.N.D. just one more time he would ignore the way his skin tingled uncomfortably everytime she touched him.

* * *

"I never thought you would actually be willing to meet with me." Zatana commented smiling at the newcomer. Beside her Jackal stiffened seeing the hate-filled eyes they possessed, fixed solely on him. "My apologies, you two haven't officially met yet, have you? This Jackal."

"How's your arm, Acnologia?"

Zatana smirked already feeling the fear that radiated form Jackal. The look in Acnologia's eyes asking the silent question she knew was coming: _Who is he?_

Amusement flickered through her expression.

"He is...E.N.D's personal plaything."

It took a split second for recognition to flit across Acnologia's face, and when it did another second in which Zatana blocked him. The dragon, now in human form had all but sped like a rocket, eyes glowing murderously while reaching for Jackal who could only blink having nowhere near enough time to react.

Acnologia glowered disdainfully, arm stretched out to grab the etherious being, while Zatana stopped him pulling Jackal close and shielding him. The two entities stared one another down. A battle of wills underway before slowly they backed away from one another.

The KI Acnologia gave off was palpable, Jackal himself could barely stand from it forced to cling onto Zatana's robes so as not to fall. He couldn't stop trembling, an odd sense of relief stirring not needing to wonder what would have happened should the dark wizard not have been present. Acnologia's response to him made it clear.

"Shhh, he won't hurt you." He felt like a child, forced to cower in the presence of the other two. Then again even the rest of Tartaros feared Acnologia-and with good reason too!-the only being thought capable of standing against him was Zatana herself or...E.N.D.

"It is E.N.D. he wants." Zatana whispered confirming his fears.

Jackal missed the sly grin that came onto Acnologia's face. The beasts eyes meeting Zatana's whose darkened instantly, that look was never a good sign.

"So the great E.N.D. has a weakness after all, now this is amusing." Acnologia' sneered, his eyes already assessing Jackal who met his gaze with wary golden orbs of light. "Come to hand him over then, eh?"

Jackal felt his heart-if he truly did have one-turn to ice at the thought. _No-please no!_ He thought chancing a glance at Zatana who watched the exchange without a word. Finally she stepped forward to speak, eyes directed at Acnologia, " I did not come here to play games. E.N.D. is still 'sleeping' as things stand now, it is not the right time for her to be brought into action."

Acnologia frowned.

"You have enough power to rule this land as is, yet you choose not to. Your motives are largely unfathomable." Jackal knew she wasn't lying, if he really wanted to Acnologia could have crushed them all long ago.

"Much of the same could be said of you." Acnologia quipped. Stealing another small glance at Jackal.

Zatana smiled.

"I have always been lost. Only ever looking on." She simply said. "Should I fight alongside the humans, against you and the demons I have created? Or should I fight alongside you and destroy humanity? Only now do I realize the fallacy in that dichotomy."

Jackal watched the exchange unable to shake the feeling something ill was to come of this.

"I will annihilate both you and humanity. Such is my duty."

Acnologia didn't move. There was no quick comeback, or threat to be thrown back, instead the man sat still as stone unwavering in his gaze as if expecting her to reach such a conclusion. What Jackal didn't count on was his response, "So then he is..."

"Yes." Zatana said firmly following his gaze onto Jackal. "He is."

"Worry not, when the time for the battle between dragon, human and the immortal finally comes I will be more than glad to make you truly fight."

* * *

"Natsu?"

"Natsu!"

"...Happy." Natsu turned, looking dazed while the blue feline's tail swished nervously.

"Natsu, are you okay? You've been acting strange ever since-well you know." Mustering a small smile, Natsu patted Happy on the head. No one said Jackal's name around her anymore. She had woken up to find him gone, all the questions buzzing around her head with no way to answer them.

It hurt more than she thought it should have.

"I'm fine. No need to worry!" She chirped happily. _No. I'm not._

"The real question is what're we gonna do about this?"

In Natsu hand was a sealed envelope. She knew she needed to get stronger, she wanted to protect all her nakama!And...she wanted to see _him_ again. She just didn't know how yet.

"Aye. She won't be happy."

"None of them will."

Determination flooded Natsu's eyes clenching the small piece of paper tighter.

* * *

"What the hell is this!?"

Lucy Heartfilia-residential celestial mage of Fairy tail and Natsu's best friend-raced from her home with tears in her eyes. She had just read the letter-Natsu's stupid letter-a year without her? What was that flamebrain thinking!

"Just going off on a journey by yourselves! What are you thinking?"

She ran faster.

"If you do that..."

Faster.

"If you do that...!"

She raised her head yelling up at the sky.

"I won't...get sad! Moron!"

* * *

"Sorry everyone..."Natsu said looking over her shoulder at the city of Magnolia. Her home. "But I need to get stronger so I can really protect everyone next time! And also..." She looked down at her hand clenching it tightly, a small piece of fabric held tightly in her fist. Torn from Jackal's scarf.

"Wait for me."She said, addressing the scarfs holder. "I'll find you, and then..."A newer, stronger voice mixed in with her own, bordering demonic.

" _ **I won't lose you!**_ "

* * *

"Interesting." A feminine voice mused, shrouded in shadows while gazing into a crystal ball that hovered in the air before her. The image displayed was of Natsu, in E.N.D. form while holding Jackal. "So the trigger for E.N.D. is you." Her eyes flicked up form where she stood.

Before her was an unconscious, trapped Jackal. His body wired to some type of machine with numerous wires and life supporting equipment strapped against him. Large tubes circled his arms and legs with little plugs clasped around each finger. His torso was bare with another thick tube circling around his waist going down one of his legs. A collar was fastened around his neck.

"Jackal."

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed. Review!  
_


	3. II

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail._**

 ** _Pt. III_**

 _Love makes monsters of us all._

Even before she found herself whispering the words to Jackal she felt they rung with truth, humans were vile, despicable creatures capable of both creating miracles as well as taking them away. Was it not only fair demons were made to do the same?

She yearned for death as a sweet escape from the hell of curse of Ancesalem, wanted something more-something that she could hold onto and cherish among the decay and ruin that would forever follow her wake. For that reason she sought to wake E.N.D. Surely the sister of a monster could hope to beat the monster themselves, right?

Was it really so wrong to hope?

Only E.N.D. could do it. She failed, and with it Zatanna's hope went out the window. Her heart sank further into the dark abyss.

 _If this world continues to reject me, then so be it. I shall reject the world._

400 years. There was to be no relief, no sense of fulfillment or joy to be found. Only Death and despair.

For 400 years she was made to walk alone, her back turned on everything she had once taken for granted; no sister. No teachers. No classmates. Nothing.

Then something changed.

 _Why didn't you seal me with the others?_

Zatanna tilted her head replaying hers and Jackal's conversation, or rather lack of perhaps, from back in the forest. Her mind unconsciously lingering at the few precious moments when she held him, touched him, and then finally succumbed to her fleeting desire and kissed him. Absently her fingers ran over her lips in reminiscence, her eyes flaring a bright crimson when she thought back to how shocked he looked.

Realizing only after the deed was done she couldn't bring herself to release him, however faint and fleeting, the relief he offered was the closest thing to fulfillment she could hope for.

* * *

 _"Let go of me!-Get off!No!"_

 _Members of the spriggin twelve turned, the more emotional ones pinched their brows together in a mix of confusion as well as surprise when their leader-Empress Spriggin, or as she was better known to the world, The Dark Wizard Zatanna-came Marching in. Nothing new there, it was what she held in her grasp that intrigued them, seeing one of her hands latched against another's arm._

 _Her eyes were also not their usual black in color, but a piercing crimson red that shined with intense fury and quietly building rage. No doubt a result of the being who was currently struggling in her hold, snarling and scratching to be released._

 _From her spot at the table Brandish gave the newcomer a quick once-over, her bored eyes zeroing in on the mark near his shoulder widening ever so slightly;Tartaros. Other than that she did find herself thinking he was rather cute, for a supposed demon anyway. He had short dirty blonde hair which covered one of his eyes from view and strange looking-wait. Were those dog ears?_

 _A Dog-demon? How odd. She mused, quietly mulling it over when the sudden resounding sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room snapping her out of her reverie in time to see the newcomer, who she heard Spriggin call Jackal-not really a suitable name for a dog, but whatever-being shoved back and into the arms of a group of guards, a red mark blossoming on his cheek while he glared in pure hatred towards the empress who returned it with a dangerous flare up of magical power._

 _"Take him to the lab. Tell Angelique I want the ether-nano in his blood usable within the month." She spat out, vehemence dripping in her orders. Afterwards she smirked, not the usual kind, soft smile for the people, but a cold, twisted look of satisfaction at the way the boy-Jackal-lowered his head, almost as though defeated in some way._

 _"Then take him to my room. No one is allowed to touch him unless I say so."_

 _"No!-"Jackal started to yell, spitting out curses at the other while feeling a needle pressed into the skin of his neck. His body turned limbed and he was dragged away._

 _Brandish almost felt a pang of pity for him._

"You really don't talk much, do you?" She quipped, annoyed and irritated at having been the one chosen to escort him-or was he technically an _it?_ Then again she supposed it didn't really matter-casting a bored glance at the one behind her, noting the odd looking chains that Empress Zatanna placed around his wrists which he was currently struggling to get off. Not that it looked like he was succeeding anytime soon.

Her question went unheard despite the subtle twitch of ears, and the obviously annoyed _tch!_ he gave.

Her left brow twitched ever so slightly. Now she was getting just a tad irked at him, who was he to dismiss her, one of the Spriggin Twelve, so easily? Did he _want_ to die?

She stopped walking.

"I asked a question." She said once the surrounding soldiers stopped as well, jerking Jackal to a halt beside and in front of them. Finally the etherious being deigned to look at her- _the nerve of this ass!-_ smirking he scoffed.

Despite the slow chipping of her very low tolerance level, she managed to keep a mask of indifference on even going so far as to question his mannerisms, "Odd. I don't recall saying anything funny, care to share the joke?" She challenged almost certain he would take this as a cue to cower, if only a little.

Instead golden eyes met her own green ones definitely, baring his fangs in an almost a sadistic gleam that would've sent chills down any other spine were they not used to such things here in Alvarez.

"You are."

"Come again?"

The surrounding soldiers gulped. Fear radiated from their eyes.

He didn't bother repeating himself. The smirks slowly falling into undecipherable line watching her take a few steps forward closing the distance between them. Her voice was monotone as she spoke, reaching and using one hand to card her fingers through the blonde hair on his head jerking it back ever so slightly, "You are irritating me. Perhaps I should just shrink you and be done with it."

"B-but Brandish-sama-"

"Quiet." She snapped silencing the guard who had dared speak against her.

Jackal still wasn't answering her.

She frowned. She did not like being ignored, not in the slightest.

She would have to teach this one some manners, it would seem.

* * *

Lucy wasn't sure why, but she felt a sudden shudder of fear run through her right then and there.

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, the blondes eyes found their way to her window.

Her fingers were curled tightly around a familiar looking envelope feeling an increasingly familiar sense of longing and sadness swell within her. The day to day struggle she fought just to get out of bed was growing harder...she just wanted things to go back to what they once were...

 _Why did things turn out like this?_

* * *

Zatanna's lips quirked up a bit into a semi-half smirk, reaching forward and allowing her fingers to brush against the chained demon's face. A soft groan fell from his lips, along with some sort of weak coughing fit. His shoulders were racked with heavy shudders of pain, looking quite miserable. The blue veins going along his arms, legs and torso showing where the ether-nano was slowly being converted.

* * *

 _Don't you...care at all?About me, or-_

 _Why?_ Natsu thought, the feeling of flowers and grass crunching beneath her fingers as she tossed and turned, caught up in another night of restless sleep. It had been like this ever since meeting _him._ No matter the distance apart he continued haunting her in the form of memories she didn't recognize, arguments she would never have, and feelings she wished would just leave her alone.

 _Before she knew it she twisting his arm, now back in her demon form, he gave a sharp gasp of pain looking on the verge of tears. She snarled for some reason, fisting the hair on his head and jerking his head back against her shoulder._

 _"Tears? From a demon! My god you're pathetic." She bit out, vehemence dripping in ever word, craning his head to see the glistening tear tracks that signified his betrayal. Demons did not feel sadness or pain. Jackal jerked his head in the opposite direction, much to the others amusement, his wrists starting to bleed in her grasp, feeling her dig her nails deep into the skin._

 _"Aw, does that hurt the wittle doggie-boy?"She cooed in his ear, smirking._

 _He spat at her, baring his teeth like a trapped wild animal._

 _Without warning Jackal felt himself get slammed into a wall, the hard concrete meeting his face with the intent to harm, sandwiched between it and the body of another: E.N.D._

 _"You really are a fucking little piece of shit, good-for-nothing, aren't you?" She said, amusement trickling in her voice. He panted, whimpering while a heavy amount of blood was smeared against his face from where his head made contact with the wall. For a moment he assumed he was going to die._

 _"How old are you?"_

 _He shivered, feeling a warm palm rub along his arm eventually reaching the brand near his shoulder. He swallowed dryly, tensing when her hot breath brushed over the shell of his ear. Was she playing with him?_

 _Planning to toy with him just as the others, before finally killing him off?_

 _"Dunno."He muttered tiredly. It was too much trouble for one damn steal he thought in frustration._

 _"Hm. Didn't your parents ever teach you not to steal, especially from demons?" She whispered, eyes flitting to the nearby stash of gold. It was well over enough to have any nation of poor people live healthy, moderately enjoyable lives. Then again, she did probably kill people for that money he figured._

 _"No parents."He said weakly, fully aware of everywhere her body was pressing against him. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for him. "Just the trade-"_

 _"You mean being a slave." She cut off. He had to refrain from moaning, in the few seconds she had been talking she leaned down and started to suck on the skin of his shoulder, directly over the slave brand. He cried out, the sharp points of her fangs dragging across the skin marking him in a completely different way while scratching out the slave mark. "That's no reason to steal from me, little Jackal."_

 _He shuddered, truly fearful for his life right now, his golden eyes slid shut taking a few deep breaths. The scent of blood reaching his nostrils from his now bleeding arm, he would surely receive a beating later on for this-that is, if he even makes it back alive. Figuring it best not to press his luck, the truth spilled from his lips._

 _"They told me...I-I'd be free*sniffle*if I g-got...700 million jewel*sob*"He confessed all the while breaking from the everyday strain of his lies. The scars on his skin serving as a reminder of the price he had yet to pay. He wanted freedom._

 _E.N.D's slanted eyes narrowed into slits._

 _"Excuse me? That's a rather high amount for one so young looking..."She commented, her eyes doing a once-over of the blonde before her. He did look young, not to mention there was a certain level of attractiveness. Humans were shallow by nature, so if this was what they thought passed for decent 'slave standards' she wouldn't be surprised. Physically speaking he would no doubt fetch a high price._

 _The ears were somewhat a more exotic touch in her opinion._

 _The scene shifted, melting away to reveal a new, more grotesque one in it's place._

 _"And just who the hell are you?"_

 _Jackal groaned, his vision blurred from a heavy dosage of knock-out spells and drugs. His throat burned and his limbs felt heavier than usual, not to mention someone was actually holding down his arms and legs. Risking a nervous glance down he saw his pants had been pulled down to his ankles._

 _He was about to be raped, wasn't he? So then-_

 _"I don't bother giving my name to insects such as yourselves." A new, familiar voice cut through his senses making a small budding of hope blossom in his chest. "Though I'll be taking that one back with me."_

 _He didn't think she was talking about him. They only met once after all, and not even on friendly terms._

 _"Who, Mutt-boy?" A crude voice he recognized as his 'master' laughed fisting the hair on his head and bearing down on him, drawing an unknown heated glare from the newcomer seeing the way she fondled him as though some kind of prized possession. "So, gone out and bagged another one, eh Mutt?"_

 _He trembled not at all liking the way her hand slid along the bare of his back settling on his hips._

 _"Tell ya what, you can have your turn when I'm done, sound good freak?" When there was no response Jackal thought perhaps she had left. "Who knows maybe if he hasn't passed out or something, I'll even-Gaaaahhh!"_

 _The sentence went unfinished feeling the weight atop him shift, seeing blood splash along the walls and ceiling, accompanied by the screams of the dying. Shell-shocked, Jackal slowly pushed himself into a sitting up position hurriedly re-doing his pants just before locking eyes with the now furious looking E.N.D. He blinked momentarily shameful from being found in such a way, then oddly curious as to what her purpose for seeking him out was?_

 _"W-what-"_

 _He was cut off, feeling a clawed hand tangle itself into the hair on the back of his head, followed by warm lips crashing onto his. Familiar warm palms found their way onto bare skin, running along his torso and down his sides ignoring the slowly drying streaks of blood in his hair and on his cheeks as she leaned further in, her eyes gleamed with lust._

 _Without meaning to he felt his hips buck, eagerly brushing against her own and drawing a low noise of aggression from her lips. He panted, letting out a breathy moan when he felt her push him back onto the bed amidst the carnage and blood she had spilled, her hands caressing every inch of skin he had so that her message rang loud and clear: You are mine now._

 _The scene changed once more._

 _"No Zatanna, don't!-Please, please don't do this!"_

 _Jackal gave an agonized grunt feeling the dark mage thrust against him shattering what little resistance he had. All at once he felt his walls come crashing down around him, the defiant golden eyes falling shut, just as a reluctant moan of defeat spilled from his lips._

Natsu shot awake, eyes widening and chest heaving with a fresh mix of shock and horror.

A smothering numbness seemed to encase her heart making her world turn cold and detached. Her eyes flared, turning an ominous shade of blood red while looking ahead seemingly at nothing, but seeing the mental visage of a person, the person whom her growing anger was directed at no less.

"Zatanna."

* * *

Jackal flinched feeling Zatanna's hand cup against his cheek, gently caressing it like some kind of lover, he just wanted to make it stop. His throat ached, dry from disuse of however long he had been stuck in this room he was in.

"You're shaking, are you afraid?" She whispered smiling, hearing the small rattle of chains while Jackal fought a losing battle attempting to force down the rising panic on his features that stemmed from being left alone with her for too long. The close proximity she seemed determined to enforce only strengthening his resolve for freedom. "What was it Angelique said?"

 _"Interesting." A feminine voice mused, shrouded in shadows while gazing into a crystal ball that hovered in the air before her. The image displayed was of Natsu, in E.N.D. form while holding Jackal. "So the trigger for E.N.D. is you." Her eyes flicked up from where she stood._

 _The person stepped out from the shadows revealing themselves to indeed be a female; She was pretty in terms of looks with oval-shaped violet colored eyes and snow-white skin giving off a rather pure visage that could have easily fooled any average person, her long cascading pink locks were pulled into a high pony-tail with a few of her bangs left out, framing her face. She wore an odd type of gypsy outfit consisting of a revealing white and gold dress while holding a staff._

 _"Rather ironic, don't you think? For you of all people to thaw the frozen heart of dear Empress spriggins beloved sister," She mused, eyes drifting to the etherious watching the way his shoulders shook with tremors of pain rolling through his body. "Ah, forgive me. I forgot how painful the process of converting one's blood could be-"_

 _Before her was an unconscious, trapped Jackal. His body wired to some type of machine with numerous wires and life supporting equipment strapped against him. Large tubes circled his arms and legs with little plugs clasped around each finger. His torso was bare with another thick tube circling around his waist going down one of his legs. A collar was fastened around his neck._

 _"Jackal."_

 _The blue veins running along his arms and legs thickened, just as an agonized cry fell from his lips._

 _"All things considering, you seem to be holding up well though, just what I'd expect of End-sama's personal lapdog."_

 _She rest a hand against the wall beside his head putting her lips beside his ear and whispering so low no one could hear. Jackal's eyes gradually widened, looking shocked by what was being said to him._

He eventually breathed, exhaling a shuddering breath against the smothering swell of tension that encompassed the room he was stuck in.

"What"He grunted, a soft noise of pain spilling out from his lips when he moved. His jaw clenched trying to hold it in, feeling the way his now humanized body ached and groaned whenever he fucking turned. God he hated it!"What do you want from me?"

Zatanna'a eyes never left him. They were now an obsidian black in color showing she had calmed down some, though for how long Jackal couldn't be sure. The sooner he was free of her presence, the better.

When she did speak again, it sounded oddly enough in some manner of warning, one that made Jackals stomach clench uneasily.

"You are the fire that fuels the rage within Natsu's heart."

"W-what?"

"When we were younger, and Natsu was barely even old enough to stand. She broke one of our mothers friends treasured vase that was a gift from our own mother." Zatanna stated, further confusing Jackal when she only shrugged. "She denied it of course, vehemently, at one point it became so bad the husband who was a drunkard at the time came in and beat Natsu until she was so bloody and bruised few could even recognize her."

Jackal blinked. Humans truly were petty beings.

"Our mother was horrified as was our father when they learned of this. The wife, you see, had confessed to everything, even telling them of how when the husbands methods didn't work she tried out a different approach. One she thought of when she saw Natsu playing with her favorite stuffed dragon, still bloody and bruised, in her bedroom." At this point a small smile of remembrance came onto Zatannas face. "So the next morning when Natsu had woken up, the woman had stripped her room bare of any toys Natsu had in it, even her favorite stuffed dragon." A cold feeling seized Jackals chest turning him numb.

"Natsu cried and cried. She confessed to everything. That was when our parents came in to pick us up. We never saw that couple again, but I never forgot what they did to my baby sister." For a moment her eyes flashed their usual crimson color once again. "Now I've taken a similar approach I guess you could say."

"What do you...mean?"

The smile that graced her lips chilled him to the bone. It held neither warmth or any ounce of sympathy for the situation she had placed him in.

"Don't you see, my dear Jackal?"She chided "You are the stuffed dragon my sister fell in love with as a child." Jackals eyes widened in horror, not even fully paying attention when Zatanna leaned in closer, her arms sliding between his own arm and his side trapping him beneath her.

"I've taken away her toy."

Jackal's heart clenched.

* * *

 _ **Enjoy. Review!  
**_


End file.
